Cartas
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Lily Potter es la princesa de su familia, la niña de los ojos de Harry. Durante su tercer año empieza a mirar con otros ojos a Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Scorpius y Lily se enamoran. Pero Albus se da cuenta de que quizá también tiene sentimientos por Scorpius más allá de la amistad.
1. Lily I

**[[** Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **]]**

* * *

 **Cartas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un esto para compartirles la historia que inventé.  
 **—** Regalo para: **KuchikiAra**  
¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

Como cada domingo una pequeña lechuza se paró en el alféizer de la ventana abierta, cuando Harry se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza para acompañar el desayuno.

—¡Ginny! El correo ha llegado —exclamó tomando la carta del pico del animal—. Gracias —murmuró a la lechuza, mientras esta salía a posarse en un árbol.

Reconoció inmediatamente la caligrafía hermosa y redonda de su hija Lily; la carta iba dirigida a Ginny, en lugar de serlo a ambos, pero Harry no le tomó mucha importancia y leyó igualmente.

 _¡Hola mamá! Aquí Lily._

 _El inicio de año ha sido una maravilla, estoy encantada con la nueva pluma que compró mi papá en el Callejón Diagon ¡es bellísima! Y mis amigas piensan lo mismo. ¿Me creerás si te digo e ví a Susana Riverd besándose con Robert Hamilton? Quién lo diría, llevamos tres semanas del año escolar y ya se piensa que son la pareja del año._

Harry perdió el interés al leer a su hija divagando sobre cotilleos amorosos de adolescentes —probablemente por eso había sido dirigida a su madre y no a él— hasta llegar al final de la carta.

 _Mamá, me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo supiste que te sentías atraída por mi papá? No es por nada, en realidad, tan sólo que… Bueno, quizás en otro momento te cuente. Nos vemos en navidad, muchos besos y abrazos a mi papá._

 _Lily._

¿Qué? ¿SU Lily preguntándose qué se sentía el enamoramiento? ¡Pero si todavía era una bebé! Cualquier muchacho que quisiera algo con su hija tendría que vérselas con él.

—¡Oh, abriste la carta! —comentó Ginny sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a desayunar—. ¿Qué cuenta Lily?

—¿Para qué demonios querrá saber ella "cómo supiste que te sentías atraída por mí"? —Preguntó Harry tratando de ocultar su sorpresa a la vez que dejaba la carta en la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, tranquilo Harry! —comentó Ginny restándole importancia—, son cosas de jóvenes, ya sabes. Las hormonas y en corazón comienzan a tener discusiones, nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

Harry asintió no muy convencido, y continuó con su desayuno, aunque su apetito parecía haberse ido a vigilar a su hija.

* * *

¡Hola!

Créeme cuando digo que intenté de todo para cumplir con tu regalo. Al principio, comencé a escribir esto, pero luego pensé que era más fácil el Fredmione, e intenté con él (incluso terminé con un par de drabbles guardados y preparados para publicarse) pero simplemente no me convenció, así que traté con la petición fácil, pero no me inspiraba nadita. También traté de combinar el Fredmione con "Bless the Broken road" pero tampoco me convenció. Pero finalmente, escribí esto, y espero que te guste :)


	2. Lily II

Habían pasado algunos domingos desde la anterior carta de Lily, y con el paso de los días le había ido perdiendo importancia, quizás verdaderamente eran cosas de adolescentes. Los domingos él no tenia que ir al Ministerio, así que podía disfrutar de un desayuno —que normalmente preparaban juntos— con su esposa, disfrutando de un buen tiempo de calidad.

Esta vez fue una lechuza blanca de buen tamaño la que se paró en su ventana, dejándole un montoncito de cartas de sus hijos. Mientras Ginny lavaba la loza, él tomó las cartas y comenzó a leerlas.

La carta de Lily volvía a estar dirigida a su madre y no a ambos, y aunque ahora ya se sentía prevenido ante lo que podría encontrar, abrió la carta y se puso a leerla. Dejó atrás la parte donde su hija platicaba cómo había roto la pareja del momento, cuál de sus amigas tenía el cabello más bonito (cosa que negó, porque para él no había niña más bonita que su Lily) y se quedó al final, donde hablaba acerca de un chico que él conocía muy bien.

 _He coincidido con Scorpius en los pasillos varias veces, y él se muestra súper tierno y lindo conmigo. Te lo digo mamá, es un caballero de lo más apuesto, a veces temo que me vea suspirar cuando se voltea (no sabes cómo me reí cuando te escribí esa parte). A veces creo que siento Thunderbirds en el estómago por él ¿crees que estaré loca? No importa, en cualquier caso…_

 _Mamá ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Me gustaría que las cartas quedaran entre tú y yo, como la última respuesta que mandaste, no sé si a papá le gustaría mucho saber que me gusta un chico. Besos, Lily._

Harry sintió que se quedaba en blanco un segundo. Su hija… ¿enamorada del hijo de su enemigo en el colegio? Scorpius era un buen chico, en cualquier caso, Albus siempre le había hablado bien de él, pero no había manera que fuera suficiente para su hija ¡deberían todos de concentrarse en sus estudios y no en andar sintiendo animales fantásticos dentro de ellos!

—Deberías tener más respeto por los deseos de tus hijos ¿sabes? Cuando la carta dice "Ginny" va dirigido a mí, no a ti Harry —comentó su esposa con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué está Lily hablándote de chicos? ¡No tiene ni quince años!

—Pero tiene la edad suficiente para creer que está enamorada, Harry, déjala que empiece a soñar que es una princesa con un príncipe.

—Ella es solamente _mi_ princesa, no necesita ningún príncipe ¡y qué se cree Scorpius! Que no crea que después de la aventura del año pasado ya tiene derecho a...

—Tranquilo, seguramente él sólo está siendo educado con Lily porque es la hermana de su mejor amigo, además es un muchacho muy dulce.

Ginny lo abrazó por detrás y le besó la mejilla, como le gusta hacer cuando lo veía un poco tenso; Harry movió las cejas en señal de descontento, pero prefirió no decir nada. Aún después de haber pasado todo lo que hicieron el año pasado Albus y Scorpius, pensó que quizás —con un poco menos de riesgo de muerte y cambios en la secuencia del tiempo— prefería esos problemas otra vez que los de su hija enamorada.


	3. Albus I

Nuevo domingo, nuevas cartas, y el matrimonio Potter siempre mantenía la idea de que eran buenas noticias las que venían en las cartas de sus tres hijos. De todas formas, cuando habían hecho una travesura, la caligrafía solía pertenecer a Neville o a la Directora McGonnagall.

Ese día los papeles se invirtieron en comparación a la última venida de cartas, ya que fue Ginny quien recogió el correo mientras Harry lavaba los platos que usaron en el desayuno. Por entre los dedos de su esposa alcanzó a ver la letra dispareja de su hijo menor, con quien había mejorado muchísimo su relación, y dedujo que esa debía ir dirigida a él. Le costó resignarse a darle privacidad a las cartas de su hija, aunque pensó que al menos sus otros hijos no tendrían problema en contarle de sus vidas —regularmente, no amorosas—.

—Oh, ésa carta es de Albus, seguro que quiere hablar con su padre —comentó cuando Ginny abría la carta.

—Equivocado Harry, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —contestó su esposa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. En el sobre dice explícitamente "Para Ginny Potter".

—Recuérdame decirle a James que él es mi hijo favorito —respondió el hombre sintiéndose ligeramente derrotado.

—No hay manera en que alguien pueda quitarle el lugar a Lily —negó la mujer.

Ginny salió de la cocina y Harry pensó que quizás ella iba al baño. Lo que más le complació descubrir era que había dejado las cartas sobre la mesa, así que usó un _accio_ y leyó la de su hijo menor. Era muy corta, aunque eso le ayudó a tardar menos en leerla.

 _Hola mamá._

 _Desde que llegué a Hogwarts conocí a una persona que me ha caído súper bien, y se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Con el paso de los esa persona siempre ha estado ahí para mí, y creo que he llegado a desear tener algo más fuerte que la amistad con esa persona._

 _En el banquete de Halloween me reí mucho con esa persona, y juntos comimos dulces y golosinas hasta que tuvimos que regresar a la Sala Común casi rodando. A veces pienso que sólo tengo sentimientos confundidos por esa persona, pero otras veces estoy seguro de que lo que siento es prácticamente amor._

 _Me gustaría mucho tu consejo con eso ¿podrías? Te lo agradecería mucho._

 _Recuerdos a papá._

 _Albus._

Harry tuvo una sensación muy diferente al pensar en Albus enamorado en comparación al haber pensado lo mismo de Lily, después de todo él mismo había dado su primer beso en quinto año, e incluso James ya le había hablado acerca de algunos besos que había dado por ahí. Colocó la carta donde estaba unos minutos antes y fingió que había estado acomodando la loza todo el tiempo para despistar a Ginny, mientras se divertía pensando qué clase de chica podría atraerle a Albus.


	4. Lily III

Ginny había acordado una reunión con algunas de las chicas que habían sido sus amigas en Hogwarts y había salido desde algo cercano a quince minutos, dejando a Harry solo en la casa… Y con vía libre para leer las cartas de sus hijos.

Nunca se había considerado alguien entrometido (es decir, en sus tiempos de estudiante siempre le habían dicho que era un entrometido que disfrutaba de llamar la atención, aunque quienes lo conocieron sabían que eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto) pero eran sus hijos, y se preocupaba porque estuvieran bien. Además, tenía que admitirlo: no soportaba la idea de no tener la menor idea de qué sucedía en la vida amorosa de la niña de sus ojos. Siendo aquel el asunto más importante, abrió primero esa carta.

 _¡Hola mamá!_

 _¡Scorpius me invitó a salir! ¡Me siento tan emocionada! Hablaba con él hace unos días de lo divertido que era, y que me gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con él porque es muy agradable y todo eso ¡y me dijo que, si yo quería, podía ir con él a Hogsmeade! Albus viene con nosotros, claro, pero algo es algo mamá. ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz…!_

Luego comenzaban los cotilleos de parejas de su curso —al parecer la pareja del año había regresado y disfrutaban de besarse en los pasillos— aunque en la esencia general de la carta se leía a su hija muy feliz, cosa que en parte también le hacía feliz a él, pero no podía evitar desear que una avalancha hiciera que se cancelara la excursión al pueblo mágico. Trató de serenarse para quitarle importancia, y pensar que quizás esa salida sirviera para que su hija perdiera aquellas ideas.

Volvió a sellar el sobre mediante magia y leyó la carta de James, donde le contaba que si recibía una lechuza del colegio sobre una supuesta pelea de comida en la mesa de Gryffindor contra los Hufflepuffs, él no había tenido nada qué ver, sólo intentó ver qué tan lejos volaban los waffles...


	5. Albus II

Esa misma semana, Harry desayunaba apresurado para ir al trabajo a encargarse de un supuesto ataque con magia oscura, cuando Ginny recogió una carta que una lechuza dejó en su ventana.

—Extraño, cartas en miércoles —comentó Ginny—. Es para ti.

—De acuerdo, después de que la leas me cuentas qué cuentan los niños —respondió Harry tomando una tostada y preparándose para salir, hasta que se percató de lo que su esposa había dicho—. Milagro, al fin me dirigen una carta mí.

Abrió el sobre y se encontró con la letra de Albus, que había escrito apresuradamente la carta. Le causó algo de risa el final, que decía:

 _Y por último: ¿podrías convencer a Lily de no venir con nosotros a Hogsmeade? Quiero un tiempo a solas con Scorpius, es mi mejor amigo y ambos apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntos entre clase y clase ¡estudiamos como elfos domésticos, para los TIMOS! (No le digas a la tía Hermione que dije eso) ¡y todavía falta demasiado!_

 _¡Ayúdame!_

 _Albus_

Harry pensó que se trataba de una artimaña de Albus para que su hermana no tuviera relaciones amorosas con ningún chico, algo típico de los hermanos, que le hizo sentir orgulloso de su hijo y su instinto protector. Guardó la carta entre los pliegues de su túnica, mas no se percató de que se había caído cuando salió de la cocina. Así pues, fue Ginny quien contestó la carta, diciéndole a su hijo que no fuera tan duro y dejara que su hermana se divirtiera un poco con ellos.


	6. Lily IV

Cuando Ginny le contó a Harry que ella había respondido la carta, él no pudo evitar sentirse en parte molesto, porque la carta era para que él la leyera y la contestara. Aunque después de todo, él tampoco tenía mucho qué decir con respecto a sólo leer las cartas que iban dirigidas a él.

En aparente compensación, Ginny leyó la siguiente carta de Lily en voz alta, a la hora del desayuno del primer domingo de diciembre.

 _¡Oh mamá! ¡Fue maravilloso!_

 _Él cuentan educado conmigo, tan dulce, tan simpático… ¡Creo que estoy empezando a gustarle! Aunque no creo que le pueda gustar tanto como él me gusta a mí. Albus se portó muy grosero conmigo en Hogsmeade, así que al final los dejé solos un rato ¡pero sólo después de ir a comer con ellos a Las Tres Escobas!_

 _Cuando estábamos ahí, me quedó espuma en los labios después de beber mi cerveza de mantequilla ¡y Scorpius tomó una servilleta, y la limpió por mí! Sus manos son tan delicadas y suaves… Te lo juro mamá, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por las orejas…_

Era oficial. Su hija estaba enamorada de un Malfoy. ¿Cómo había podido suceder una desgracia así? ¿De todos los chips en Hogwarts, tenía justo que enamorarse de aquel con el apellido que tantas veces había maldecido mientras estudiaba? Su relación con Draco Malfoy había mejorado mucho, incluso podía considerarlo un buen amigo, pero… ¿En serio? ¿Su hija Y SCORPIUS?

—Es lindo ver a tus hijos jugando con el amor ¿no crees? —comentó Ginny en un tono soñador.

—¡No, no es lindo! Nada lindo, es horrible ¡y sobretodo a Lily! Cuando la vea en navidad…

—Hasta ahora se supone que no sabes nada de su enamoramiento por Scorpius, si la regañas por algo que se supone que no sabes, ella te odiará.

Harry se mordió la lengua y meditó el asunto. Ese día la pasó pensando que, cuando repartían la "Alegría porque mi hija esté enamorada" él probablemente estaba acabando con magos tenebrosos.


	7. Navidad

La cena de navidad había estado increíble, y la familia Potter regresó todavía entre villancicos y bromas navideñas. Pasar las navidades con la familia Weasley era simplemente mágico, con tantas personas que se amaban y que los amaban en un mismo lugar.

—¡Tengo que saber si llegó alguna lechuza hoy! —Exclamó Lily apresurándose a su habitación.

—¿De quién será que esperas un paquete con tanta emoción, Lily? —Preguntó Harry creyendo conocer la respuesta.

—¡De Scorpius! —Respondió su hija subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te traes con ese muchacho? —Gritó para que se escuchara hasta el segundo piso.

—¡Ay, papá, es sólo un amigo! —Dijo su hija desde arriba.

—Un muuuy buen amigo, papá —comentó James con cierta picardía—. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con él, después de todo, tú te quedaste con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, y Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus…

—James Potter, quiero ver qué te regaló tu tío George —dijo Ginny severa—, la última vez fueron muestras de su nueva selección de artículos para broma, y no quiero que te metas en más problemas después de la pelea de comida…

—Papá —murmuró Albus tocando el hombro de su padre para llamar su atención. Ya eran casi del mismo tamaño—, ¿podemos hablar un poco… a solas?

—Claro, Albus —respondió Harry acompañando a su hijo menor al cuarto, mientras James buscaba una forma de evitar que su madre viera el regalo del tío George.

* * *

En la recámara de Albus, su hijo se sentó en su cama, y él en la silla del escritorio que había frente a él. Harry lo miró unos segundos, dándole una sonrisa cálida, hasta que su hijo tomó confianza y habló.

—¿Nunca creíste que te sentías atraído… por un chico? —La voz de Albus trataba de sonar tranquila, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Harry trató de hacer memoria, centrándose en responder a su hijo de la manera correcta, en lugar de ponerse a pensar lo que podría estar detrás de aquella pregunta. Final!ente, respondió.

—Que yo recuerde, no. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, por nada. Un amigo del colegio, ya sabes...


	8. Lily V

Harry no comentó con su esposa la pregunta de Albus, aunque procuró no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Parecía que las noticias se habían normalizado, y ahora sus hijos le contaban sobre sus estudios, sus amigos y cosas varias. Hasta que un domingo de febrero…

—¡Harry, tienes que leer esto! —Gritó Ginny aunque sólo los separaba la mesa de la cocina—. ¡Lily y Scorpius ya son novios!

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Harry tirando la jarra de jugo por accidente, dejándose llevar por la sorpresa. Ginny le dio la carta y leyó con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _¡Mamá, ahora sí no podría ser más feliz! ¡Scorpius me pidió que fuera su novia!_

 _Estábamos en el Día de San Valentín y me lo propuso ¿no es hermoso? Había cortado unas flores de los jardines sólo para mí ¡ay mamá, estoy tan enamorada! Dile a mi papá que ya no sólo seré su princesa, porque ahora ya tengo a mi príncipe verde (por los colores de Slytherin ¿entiendes?)._

 _Aunque a él le llegó un obsequio de alguien desconocido que decía ser muy cercano a él. Él, Albus y yo le dimos vueltas al asunto, pero no supimos quién puede ser. Albus es un amargado, aunque seguro se siente así porque no ha encontrado novia, y porque los hermanos son asi. Incluso corre el rumor de que James se colará en la habitación de mi Scorpius para ponerle polvo pica pica mágico en el cajón de calzoncillos…_

Harry permaneció callado unos segundos, tratando de ordenar sus emociones. Ginny lo abrazó por detrás, siendo que esto podía resultar difícil para él.

—¿Qué opinas? —Le susurró al oído.

Su marido suspiró, y finalmente sonrió.

—Si ella es feliz con ello, supongo que yo también debo serio —se volteó y besó a Ginny en los labios apasionadamente, hasta que una idea le pasó por la cabeza—. Quizás deba asegurarme de que James tenga suficiente polvo…

Ginny lo apartó de ella fingiéndose molesta, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa traviesa.


	9. Albus III

La carta que recibieron el siguiente domingo mostró la otra cara de la moneda, la de aquel que no obtuvo lo que quería en San Valentín.

 _Hola mamá._

 _¿Recuerdas que tú dijiste que te mantuviera al tanto de lo que pasaba con la persona por la que tengo sentimientos encontrados?_

 _Pues hoy opino que el amor es una mierda. Sé que odias que usemos esas palabras, pero es la verdad. Fui un cobarde, no di la cara, y la persona que me enamoró ya está saliendo con alguien. Debería sentirme feliz porque esa persona está feliz, pero no puedo evitar odiar todo esto y odiarme a mí mismo. Sólo me atreví a enviar un regalo como amigo secreto, pero esa persona no está ni cerca de saber que soy yo._

El matrimonio Potter intercambió una mirada de comprensión. Ambos habían sufrido decepciones amorosas en su quinto año, y era parte de la vida. Ginny garabateó una respuesta de apoyo con ayuda de Harry, y le desearon suerte a su hijo con su embrollo amoroso. Harry pensó que había un par de puntos que podían ser conectados en todo esto, pero una vez más lo ignoró.


	10. James I

La siguiente carta no hablaba de una mejoría en el humor de Albus, y esta vez era su hermano quien se preocupaba por ello.

¡Hola papá y mamá!

He notado a Albus muy raro, cuando lo veo por los pasillos se nota cabizbajo y amargado, ya ni siquiera parece que quiera pasar tiempo con Scorpius (lo entiendo ¡es un traidor! ¿cómo pudo haberse enamorado de Lily?) ¿sabes si a mi hermano le pasa algo? He intentado hablar con él y no funciona.

El otro día casi lo convenzo de que me diera la contraseña de Slytherin para entrar y poner sólo un poco de polvo mágico en la ropa de Scorpius, y por poco accede. Si me va a dejar hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, entonces algo malo pasó…

Pdta: lo de poner polvo mágico en su ropa era sólo parte de una broma, claro que no tengo planeado hacer nada malo, MAMÁ.

Harry se puso a pensar en lo que podría estarle pasando a su hijo menor, pensando que quizás sus sospechas se hacían realidad, mientras Ginny escribía una carta con el ceño fruncido, probablemente pensando en la amenaza adecuada para el más travieso de sus hijos.


	11. Lily VI

La siguiente carta de Lily, hizo pensar a Hrry que quizás no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse con respecto a la nueva relación de su hija.

¡Hola papá y mamá!

Scorpius y yo la pasamos genial en los jardines el otro día, después de que habían acabado las clases. Él me ayudó a acabar los deberes para su no tuviéramos de qué preocuparnos después, ¡es tan atento e inteligente! Me pregunto por qué no lo habrán enviado a Ravenclaw, aunque no importa, de esa manera no sería amigo de Albus, y quizás no lo hubiera conocido de la manera en que lo hago.

Después de acabar disfrutamos la tarde juntos, "robamos" algo de las cocinas (no te preocupes, desde el año pasado que descubrí la entrada a las cocinas he entrado y salido con postrecillos cada vez que me place, los elfos domésticos son adorables) y nos sentamos a charlar a la sombra de un árbol. Nos tomamos de la mano, y él volvió a hacer ese gesto de limpiarme los labios él mismo con una servilleta. Cuando tuvimos que ir a cenar me despedí de él con un beso —en la mejilla, papá, no te asustes— y nos fuimos al Gran Comedor.

Scorpius dice que Albus está muy raro, que casi no quiere pasar tiempo con él. Yo opino que en realidad nos quiso dar un momento a solas como un regalo para mí.

Con cariño, Lily.

—Escribiré a Albus para preguntarle qué le sucede, ya es seguro que le pasa algo —comentó Harry. —De acuerdo, si tú olvidas hacerlo, lo haré yo —respondió Ginny—. Y ahora… ¿qué opinas? ¿Scorpius tiene tu aprobación?

—Lo que Scorpius tiene es la gran responsabilidad de hacer feliz a mi niña, así que más le vale trata la bien —dijo Harry con una mezcla de molestia y risa.


	12. Albus IV

La penúltima carta de Albus en el año fue la carta más extraña que el matrimonio Potter había recibido durante toda la temporada que sus hijos llevaban estudiando en Hogwarts. Cuanto menos, podía considerarse de un contenido inesperado, aunque con la grata sorpresa de que su hijo ahora se encontraba bien. Sentados a la mesa de la cocina, Harry la tomó y leyó en voz alta.

 _Hola._

 _Creo que debería contarles algo, llevo una semana dándole la vuelta sobre cómo debería hacerlo pero no encontré un modo correcto, así que lo haré lo mejor que pueda._

 _El otro sábado, durante la tarde, jugábamos a algo parecido al "verdad o reto" muggle (uno de los chicos que lleva Estudios Muggles nos planteó el juego, y nos pareció divertido jugarlo) con un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff (que por cierto, esa casa se ha vuelto muy amable con nosotros luego de la pelea de comida No-culpa-de-James) cuando pasó algo… extraño._

 _Eran retos dobles, lo que implicaba asaltar un armario en pareja, conseguir ropa interior de chica o retos de ese estilo junto con tu compañero. Yo hice equipo con Scorpius, en un intento de que volviéramos a pasar un rato juntos._

 _En nuestro turno, nos correspondió besarnos. Y no un beso de mejilla, los idiotas querían un beso al estilo "Corazón de Bruja"... Y eso hicimos._

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

—Espera, aún hay mucho más.

 _Nos tomamos de las manos, nos acercamos, cerramos los ojos y yo comencé el beso. Juro que sentía su calidez e incluso llegué a tocar su lengua. Fue muy extraño._

 _Todo este tiempo me sentí enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Pero, justo cuando lo tuve para mí, me dí cuenta de que eso no era lo que yo quería. Sé que puede resultar raro, pero tenía miedo de confesarles lo que sentía, y más después de que Lily se hiciera su novia, porque yo deseaba la felicidad de mi hermana, pero no sabía si a costa de la mía._

 _Quizás todo este tiempo sólo sentía el cariño que suelen sentir los amigos entre ellos, o quizás sentía algo más, aunque he dado el asunto por muerto. Por el momento sólo sé que me siento atraído por una muy linda chica de Ravenclaw. La vi por primera vez luego de la pelea de comida, tratando de quitarse pedazos de waffle del cabello, pero incluso así se veía hermosa. El otro día en la biblioteca hablamos por primera vez, y hasta ahora tengo su sonrisa grabada en la memoria._

 _Cuídense, nos vemos pronto._

 _Albus._

—Sor-pre-sa —murmuró Ginny pasmada—. ¿Sabías que Scorpius pasaba por una situación así? Quiero decir… ¿sabías que dudaba sobre su sexualidad?

—Lo intuía, pero no tenía nada seguro —respondió Harry—. En cualquier caso lo hubiéramos amado igual ¿no es así?

—Porsupuesto, no dejaría de ser mi hijo ni yo de amarlo —sentenció su esposa.

—Aunque bueno, he de confesar que si alguna vez me imaginé que dos de mis hijos compitieran por una pareja, serían James y Albus, no... bueno… tú me entiendes —agregó el hombre entre risas que su mujer pronto compartó.


	13. Albus V

La siguiente carta perteneciente a su hijo menor, ahora tenía un tono más alegre, donde además de contarle a sus padres que se había sentido muy cómodo en sus TIMOS (y que esperaba mínimo obtener un Aceptable en todos) les platicaba sobre la "cita" doble que habían hecho Lily y Scorpius junto con él y Rachell, su nueva novia de Ravenclaw. Al final, Albus dejaba una última nota.

 _No hagan caso de cualquier cosa que James haya podido decirles sobre Lily y Scorpius. Yo conozco muy bien a mi amigo y a mi hermana, y sé que no serían capaces de hacer algo incorrecto o imprudente._

 _Además, en la cita doble lo pude comprobar: es algo totalmente dulce e inocente, sin malicia alguna y muy simpático._

 _Y como último favor: no le digan a mis hermanos que el primer beso de labios de mi amigo se lo di yo ¿quieren?_


	14. Lily VII

La última carta que recibieron los Potter en el año era de la misma chica que había comenzado con todo aquel drama en las cartas. Harry leyó la carta con una sonrisa en los labios, sobretodo en la parte donde le contaba sobre lo que Scorpius había hecho en una de las últimas clases del año.

 _¡Scorpius me robó un beso en clase de herbología!_

 _Le pidió al profesor Longbottom permiso para hablar conmigo y entregarme algo. Salí dejando atrás las risas cómplices de mis amigas y, antes de que cerrara la puerta del invernadero, Scorpius me agarró de la cintura y me besó ¡en los labios! (Tranquilo, papá, fue tan dulce…)_

 _Luego salió corriendo junto con Albus, ambos dándose codazos y riéndose, lucían muy felices. Me alegro de que hayan terminado el año como buenos amigos._

 _Ya estoy deseando vernos, nos veremos pronto._

 _Los quiere mucho, Lily._

 _Pdta: la nueva novia de Albus es muy simpática._

—Y pensar que mientras tanto James todavía no ha durado con una chica más de dos meses —comentó Ginny entre risas—. Siempre se consideró el más apuesto de los Potter.

—Ah no, el más apuesto de los Potter soy yo —respondió Harry bromeando—. Aunque sé que toda la belleza la heredó de su madre.

Ambos se besaron y decidieron ir a su habitación, a aprovechar de la mejor manera aquella mañana, que sería de sus últimas mañanas sin sus hijos en casa.


	15. Kings Cross

—¡Papá!

Lily corrió a abrazar a su padre, seguida al poco tiempo de Albus y James, éste último trayendo su baúl sobre el de él.

Harry y Ginny abrazaron y besaron a sus hijos, dándoles la bienvenida después del año de estudios que acababan de pasar. Llevaban un rato de haber llegado a King's Cross, en el que habían saludado a varios amigos, entre ellos a Draco Malfoy y a Luna Scamander.

—Por lo visto tuvieron un año muy interesante —comwntó Ginny—. En las cartas no nos contaban ni la mitad.

—Oh sí, hay mucho que todavía tengo que contarte —respondió Albus. A lo lejos, se despidió de alguien con el brazo, y Harry alcanzó a distinguir a una chica con el cabello castaño rojizo—. Me despedí de Scorpius y ella en el tren, aunque acordamos seguir escribiéndonos en el verano.

—Papá ¿podemos irnos ya? —Preguntó James con malas pulgas—. Hay demasiado "amor", en el aire.

Harry vio a Scorpius acercarse con indecisión y con un puñado de ranas de chocolate en las manos, hasta que Lily salió a su encuentro, y el chico la besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto y muy lindo, aunque lo suficiente para que Harry recordara lo que había planeado hacer.

—Así que te hiciste novio de mi hija ¿eh? —Le dijo al muchacho sacando la varita y apuntándolo con ella.

Scorpius tragó saliva, y Draco se dispuso a sacar también su varita, pero Harry fue más rápido y dijo su hechizo.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Los dulces que el chico sostenía en sus manos volaron a las de Harry, mientras Scorpius parecía suspirar de alivio.

—Espero que no te moleste que tome una —le dijo regresándole el resto de las ranas de chocolate en tono despreocupado—. Son mis favoritas.

—Oh claro, señor Potter —respondió Scorpius aliviado—. Si desea puede tomar más de una. Y, sobre lo de Lily…

—¿Sí?

—Créame que ella es una chica muy bonita, y yo prometo ser el mejor novio que pueda ser para ella.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Bienvenido (otra vez) a la familia —respondió Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Aunque creí que habíamos acabado con las formalidades después de lo de Albus ¿sabes?

—Al principio no podía creer que Scorpius, de entre todas las chicas en Hogwarts, se hubiera enamorado de aquella que llevaba tu apellido, Harry —comentó Draco acercándose.

—Uy, no sabes, fue más difícil para mí de lo que podría explicar —respondió él. Una idea le pasó por la cabeza y añadió—. ¿Harán algo tú y Scorpius? Podríamos ir todos juntos a comer.

—Me parece bien —consintió Draco de buen humor—. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Sólo una última cosa —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Lily y Scorpius—. Los quiero a ustedes dos sentados en mesas diferentes.

Los presentes intercambiaron risas, y al salir de la plataforma sintieron el sol brillante sobre sus rostros.

Todos los hijos crecen, y los de aquel que había enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso no serían la excepción. Ahora, el Niño que vivió tendría que enfrentar la aventura que todo padre vive cuando la niña de tus ojos se enamora, pero estaría listo para vivirla esa y las que le quedaran en la vida.


End file.
